


mission

by devilflwrs



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Blow Job, Dom Darth Vader, F/M, Force Choking (Star Wars), Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilflwrs/pseuds/devilflwrs
Relationships: darth vader/ original character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	mission

Amélia havia sido capturada pelo Império junto ao seu mestre, ambos estavam em uma missão no planeta de Mandalore quando naves imperiais haviam invadido o planeta, Mestre Windu e Amélia tinham salvado uma grande parte dos habitantes quando foram capturados e levados a Estrela da Morte por Darth Vader. A jovem padawan estava sozinha a um tempo quando dois stormtroopers chegaram para levá-la, ela não sabia para onde ia e muito menos onde estava Windu, os troopers abriram uma porta e Amélia logo viu um corpo virado de costas com uma capa preta em seus ombros, o corpo se virou e a garota viu com clareza que era Vader, Amélia sentiu sua respiração ficar cada vez mais descompassada a medida que Lorde Vader se aproximava cada vez mais dela até ter a distância suficiente para pegar em um de seus pulsos e a trazer para mais perto.

— Podem ir, eu cuido dela. - disse Vader com uma voz fria e em seguida ambos os stormtroopers haviam saído do local, Vader se virou para observar a padawan em sua frente e soltou os seu pulso rapidamente. 

Amélia olhava o lugar ao redor começando a sentir medo, ela ouvia histórias que ninguém que Darth Vader interrogava saia vivo ou muito menos impune. Sentindo cada vez mais medo, ela olhou para o rosto com cabelos loiro escuro caindo na testa dele e prendeu a respiração, ela não tinha percebido como o Lorde Sith era atraente mais cedo e com a sua voz trêmula, Amélia disse em um tom alto o suficiente, mas com a sua voz um pouco trêmula, para Vader o ouvir de onde estava parado a observando. 

— Onde eu estou? - ela escutou um riso baixo sair pela boca do homem a sua frente e engoliu em seco. 

— Acho que isso não importa muito no momento. Agora, que tal você fazer as coisas mais fácil para ambos e dizer o que você e o seu mestre estavam fazendo naquele planeta em específico. 

— O concelho nos mandou para lá, estava apenas seguindo ordens. - Amélia observou com atenção o maxilar de Lorde Vader se apertar, um sinal claro de raiva -, eu não iria falar nada, mesmo se soubesse de algo. 

— Bom, você quer do jeito difícil então - disse Lorde Vader com raiva enquanto olhava para a mulher a sua frente. 

Aquilo havia sido o estopim para Vader, ele ergueu sua mão direita e em seguida, Amélia começará a sentir cada vez mais dificuldade para respirar, ela levou ambas as mãos ao pescoço e ao mesmo tempo que ela estava desesperada para conseguir respirar, a sensação de algo privando sua respiração era boa, Amélia espantou esse pensamento para longe de sua mente e segundos depois voltou a sentir o ar voltar ao seus pulmões. Uma risada fraca ecoou pelo lugar e a padawan sentiu o olhar frio de Lorde Vader queimar sua pele. 

— Seus pensamentos estão altos, para uma Jedi. - comentou calmamente e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito em seguida - Sabe, eu não sabia que Jedi podiam ter esse tipo de pensamentos, jovem padawan. 

Ele havia ouvido cada pensamento, Amélia arregalou os olhos e sentiu seu rosto corar levemente, ela não poderia negar que estava de sentindo atraída pelo Lorde Sith e muito menos que isso era algo totalmente proibido na Ordem Jedi. Amélia queria sentir cada toque em sua pele queimar, queria saber o que Vader era capaz de fazer com seu corpo, ela não conseguia segurar seus pensamentos na frente do homem em sua frente e ela sabia que ele estava lendo cada um desses pensamentos que estava tendo. 

Com um pouco de coragem que tinha, Amélia deu um sorriso de lado enquanto observava Lorde Vader olhando diretamente em seus olhos, ela queria tanto que ele a tocasse, mesmo sabendo que era errado, queria sentir novamente ele usando a força para prender sua respiração e ainda mais sentir o toque bruto dos dedos dele em sua pele. 

— Eu irei fazer você implorar pelo meu toque, padawan, mas não irei te tocar como quer antes que me diga a verdade. - Amélia viu o pequeno sorriso provocador de Vader aparecer em seu rosto e respirou fundo, aquilo realmente estava acontecendo. 

Como se tivesse uma mão invisível no interior de suas coxas, acariciando o lugar com certa força, Amélia se contorceu onde estava em pé, sentindo seus joelhos fraquejar um pouco pela caria que estava sentindo, a mulher mordeu o lábio para segurar um gemido que iria sair e com a respiração já desregulada, olhou para Vader com um olhar de súplica. 

— Por favor Lorde Vader, me toque, eu preciso disso. - ela engoliu em seco e ergueu a cabeça, que nem tinha notado que havia a abaixado, para o olhar - Eu juro, eu não sei nada, meu mestre não me disse oque iríamos fazer lá. 

— Venha até mim. - Amélia assentiu com a cabeça uma vez e andou, sentindo suas pernas cada vez mais difícil de segurar o seu peso. A mão sem luva de Lorde Vader tocou um cuidado o rosto de Amélia e levou seu olhar para a boca da mulher a sua frente, um de seus dedos passando levemente pelo contorno de sua boca. - Eu quero que se ajoelhe e me chupe. 

Um som de um corpo caindo no chão foi ouvido, Amélia não havia notado que era Vader que estava a mantendo de pé esse tempo todo. Já ajoelhada, ela ergueu o rosto e com cuidado levou ambas as mãos para descer a calça preta de Vader pelas pernas longas do mesmo, Amélia viu o pau grande de Vader com um pouco de pré-gozo escorrendo pela sua fenda e sentiu sua boca salivar um pouco, ela levou uma de suas mãos para a base do pênis dele e com calma levou sua boca de encontro com o mesmo. O peso do pau de Lorde Vader em sua boca era um pouco incômodo mas bom ao mesmo tempo, Amélia começou a mexer sua cabeça ao redor do pau de Vader e em seguida sentiu uma não segurar com firmeza seu cabelo, deixando sua cabeça parada no lugar, os movimentos de Vader em sua garganta eram violentos, a mulher ajoelhada sentiu seus olhos encherem se água pelo o esforço e um pouco de salivar escorrer de sua boca, ela olhou para cima vendo agora Lorde Vader a olhando com o rosto um pouco vermelho e Amélia não consegui evitar um gemido escapar pela sua boca e sendo abafado pelo pênis de Vader em sua boca, ela fechou os olhos agora sentindo um calor em sua intimidade e começou a esfregar uma perna na outra para conseguir satisfazer o prazer que estava sentindo no meio de suas pernas, ela precisava de mais, ela estava tão perto. 

— Você não vem até que eu diga. - com suas palavras, Vader observou Amélia choramingar com seu pau na boca dela e riu fraco. 

Uns minutos depois, Amélia sentiu jatos de esperma descerem por sua garganta dolorida, Vader se afastou olhando para a mulher ajoelhada em sua frente, com um pouco do seu próprio esperma escorrendo pelo conto dos lábios dela, Amélia ainda tentava ter um tipo de fricção em seu clítoris quando sentiu as mãos de Lorde Vader em sua cintura, a levantando e em seguida a guiando até uma "cama", ela sentiu seu corpo entrar em contato com algo macio e fechou os olhos sentindo cada vez mais perto de vir, Amélia sentia algo circular seu clítoris e vulva com extrema calma, ela fechou sua perna por reflexo quando sentiu um espasmo de prazer em seu corpo mas Vader a abriu novamente, uma das mãos de Vader abriu a sua calça a tirando e em seguida a mesma mão que usará pra tirar a peça de roupa, tocar em sua intimidade já molhada pelo uso da força, ele levou um dos seus dedos até o centro e recolhendo um pouco da umidade no mesmo, Lorde Vader levou seu dedo até a boca de Amélia que estava deitada tentando se controlar a não vir com os toques em sua vagina. 

— Eu quero que você prove o seu próprio gosto. - disse em um sussurro e em seguida enfiou o dedo na boca de Amélia a observando segurar o seu dedo enquanto chupava o líquido que havia nele, com um sorriso de lado, Vader respondeu. - Boa garota, agora eu irei te foder. 

Com o sorriso ainda em seu rosto, Vader tirou a última peça de roupa do corpo pequeno da mulher deitada na cama a sua frente, ele observou os seios dela balançarem conforme sua respiração desregulada e levou seu lábio até a curvatura do pescoço e ombro dela, deixando uma marca no lugar. Ele desceu os beijos até chegar em um dos mamilos de Amélia e com uma mão apertou um deles, deixando uma sensação gostosa de prazer pelo corpo dela. Sem cuidado, Vader se enterrou dentro do corpo de Amélia e a viu revirar os olhos, ele começou a se movimentar com força dentro dela ouvindo os gemidos de Amélia cada vez mais altos, Vader segurou na cintura da mesma e a deixou sentada em seu colo. 

— Continue. - ele olhou para você se movimentando cada vez mais rápido em seu colo e levou sua mão com luvas até o boca de Amélia, abrindo ela com três de seus dedos. ele sorriu antes de aproximar o rosto do dela e cuspir dentro de sua boca e em seguidas a fechar. - Você está tão perto, uma Jedi tão suja.

Amélia se arrepiou ao ouvir os sussurros de Lorde Vader em seu ouvido e levou uma de suas mãos até o cabelo do mesmo, o puxando com força sentindo cada vez mais seu orgasmo chegando, Amélia conseguia apenas gemer e assentir ao que Vader dizia a ela, as palavras sujas que ele dizia a ela. 

— O que irão pensar de você se descobrirem que Darth Vader fodeu essa sua boceta apertada, hum? isso seria péssimo para uma padawan como você, eu quero que você venha e grite por mim quando vier. 

Ela assentiu com a cabeça várias vezes, enquanto dizia entre gemidos 'sim' e então, ela sentiu o orgasmo que ela tanto queria chegar, Amélia gemeu alto o nome de Lorde Vader, sentindo-se apertar envolta do cumprimento de Vader enquanto vinha em volta de seu pau. Vader a deitou de volta, começando a se movimentar com força para chegar ao seu clímax, o Lorde Sith se enterrava cada vez mais fundo dentro de Amélia que gemia baixo enquanto era usada para Vader chegar novamente. Ela sentiu seu clítoris voltar a se contrair e choramingou enquanto gemia o nome de Vader. 

— Eu não consigo, eu não consigo vir de novo Lorde Vader, por favor... 

Vader não deu atenção ao que a mulher deitada embaixo de si dizia e continuou a se afundar dentro dela sentindo seu orgasmo chegando. 

— Você virar mais uma vez. - Amélia o ouviu sussurrar em seu ouvido e ela assentiu, duas estocadas depois, ela sentiu seu segundo orgasmo chegar e mais um gemido alto sair entre seus lábios. Um momento depois, Lorde Vader gozou dentro de Amélia e saiu de dentro dela enquanto ouvia a respiração acelerada da mesma, o Lorde Sith voltou a erguer suas calças e olhou para o corpo nu na cama. - Se vista, irei mandar alguns stormtroopers te levar a sua cela. 

Ele viu Amélia se vestir novamente com suas roupas típicas de Jedi e a observou andar até ficar ao seu lado, ela parecia querer falar algo importante. 

— Eu realmente disse a verdade, eu não sabia oque iríamos fazer lá, - ela soltou um suspiro e voltou a olhar para o rosto de Vader, de um jeito estranho, ela se sentia segura ao lado dele. - O concelho não confia em mim, e muito menos Mestre Windu, eu não sei por que disse isso, só queria que soubesse. 

Amélia viu o rosto de Vader suavizar um pouco, aquele não parecia nem de longe o homem mais poderoso e temido da galáxia, aquele era apenas o homem que era antes de se tornar Darth Vader, ele abaixou o olhar e assentiu com a cabeça. 

— Eu sei que você disse a verdade, eu de alguma forma, consegui sentir que você estava falando a verdade. 

Ele acenou com a cabeça para Amélia e em seguida saiu deixando que os troopers a levassem para a sua cela novamente. Enquanto Amélia estava sentada em sua cela, ela pensou naqueles últimos minutos que estava na presença de Vader, havia bondade nele, ela havia sentido que ele a compreendia de certa forma, Amélia parou de pensar nisso apenas quando se deitou na cama de sua cela e dormiu.


End file.
